


Confession and Consequences

by LordFlashheart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordFlashheart/pseuds/LordFlashheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda confesses to Shepard that she took advantage of his body when he was in a coma. Shepard makes her pay for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession and Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> This is a retelling of the encounter between Shepard and Miranda in the apartment at Presidium Commons in Mass Effect 3.

Skycars were buzzing around in the air above Presidium Commons. Miranda Lawson watched them through the window of the room she had rented for her few days' stay at the Citadel. Commander Shepard was standing behind her, as much admiring the view as trying to read her gestures. 

"I don't buy it," he said after a while. "That's not what you really wanted to confess to me. We've talked about this control chip business before, and you knew perfectly well that I don't hold a grudge about it. You meant to confess something else but chickened out. What was it?"

"What? No, that was it, the chip thing. There's nothing else," she said in a colorless voice.

"You're lying," Shepard said. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. "What was it? Was it, say, something that happened when you served on the Normandy with me?"

"No, there was nothing else," she said calmly, looking him in the eyes.

Shepard looked back at her and tried to decide if she was telling the truth. One of the greater regrets of his recent life, he realized at that moment, as his former second-in-command stood there in her familiar body-hugging uniform, was that he had never managed to persuade her to go to bed with him. She had turned him down.

"I know you're not telling everything," he said. "Did something I don't know happen when I was being brought back to life by Cerberus?"

"Err... no. Shepard, you're being paranoid," she said.

"Aha! You hesitated a moment there. I'm on the right track. So, something about the regeneration process, but not the chip thing. Hmmm... I was lying there dead or barely alive, completely senseless, with you fiddling and prodding my body. What the hell happened there?" he pondered aloud.

Miranda felt blood rush to her face. Oh fuck, she thought, am I blushing?

Shepard did not miss her reaction. "You're busted, doctor. Now you must tell me. What happened?"

"No, it was nothing..." she started.

"Stop playing games, Miranda. Tell me. Now."

She didn't say anything for a while. Then she started talking: "When you were in a coma, I... I abused you."

"Abused? In what way?" Shepard wondered.

"In a... sexual way," she said. Her normally so pale face was red with embarrassment and the flush was spreading down her neck. She gazed at the floor.

Shepard laughed. "So you copped a feel here and there? It doesn't matter. I'd have done the same if I was the doctor and you my patient."

Miranda shook her head. "No. It was much worse than that."

"So what happened?" he asked.

"Well, it started a few weeks before you woke up. I wanted to test if your... umm... sexual capabilities were intact. It was quite routine and innocuous at the beginning. I injected you with drugs to induce sexual arousal to see if you'd get an erection."

"Umm, interesting, then what?"

"You did get an erection. Let's just say it was quite a sight," Miranda recalled. She was still looking at the floor, and did not notice the smirk on Shepard's face. "Then, I got the idea of trying to make you ejaculate. I masturbated you with my hand, wearing an exam glove. But then I somehow got into it too much. This was quite late at night, and no one else was around. I started... licking your penis. First, I thought I'd just taste it, for a laugh. But I couldn't stop... I would just slurp over the whole thing. I... I sucked it until you... ejaculated in my mouth."

"Wow, that was... unexpected," Shepard said. "You actually gave me a blow job while I was in a coma?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so," she said.

He thought about it for a moment. "That's pretty fucking... alright."

Miranda raised her head to look at him. "You aren't angry at me?"

"Well, sucking a comatose guy's cock... You're quite a bit kinkier than I thought. I prefer to get my blow jobs while conscious, but if someone was to suck me off while I was out cold, it better have been you. After two years, I must have had the worst case of blue balls ever anyway, so it was all for the best. Don't feel bad about it, Miranda. I don't."

"I'm pleased to hear that, Shepard," Miranda said. 

He noticed that she was still looking worried. "Was that all that happened?"

"I... There is more... But it's very embarrassing," she said, looking away from him.

"Tell me everything, Miranda. This has clearly been bugging you, so you should come clean," he said.

Miranda took a deep breath. "Okay, here goes. I felt very bad about what I did to you that night, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. You must understand that I'd been working with you, rebuilding you, nursing you to life, for almost two years. You were the center of my life, and I'd become very fond of you, even if you weren't awake. So, I would go to your room late at night when everybody was gone. I'd give you the right drugs and take off your clothes. Then I'd strip myself naked, and climb on top of you on the bed. And I'd put you inside me, and... I'd fuck you. I'd ride you till I came... till both of us came."

"Whoa," Shepard said. He was not sure what to think. "Did this happen many times?"

"Yes, I... I lost count. I became... addicted to it," Miranda said. "I would sneak into your room at night, get both of us naked, and then I just fucked you over and over again. Sometimes I'd make you come three, even four times a night. Oh god."

Shepard looked at the red-faced Miranda. Is that just embarrassment or is she getting aroused at the memory? he wondered. "That's some crazy shit. I don't remember anything of this. You fucked a corpse, really."

"No!" Miranda protested. "You were very much alive. This was almost at the end of the project. You... responded to me, to my body."

Shepard pondered about the sheer mechanics of it. "Weren't you worried I'd get hurt? It sounds like even a healthy man would have trouble keeping up with you."

"I would never have hurt you!" Miranda cried. "I kept a close eye on all your vital signs and had extra blood work done to make sure you were alright. I'd have stopped it right away if there'd been any negative indications. If anything, you seemed to be getting better because of my, umm, nightly visits. For one thing, you started to respond to me sexually, without any drugs. You would smile when I... kissed you or when you orgasmed. It was like your body had become accustomed to my mouth and hands and tits and pussy and... my anus."

Shepard's jaw dropped. "Anus?! Are you kidding me?"

Miranda looked to the floor. "No, we had... I made you have anal sex with me. You came in my ass... multiple times."

"For fuck's sake, Miranda! Is this something you do all the time? How many unconscious guys have had their cocks stuffed into that big butt of yours without any memory of having done it?"

"No, no, it was nothing like that! I've never done anything like it before or since," she said almost desperately. "I like sex as much as the next girl, maybe even more, but I'm not some weird pervert."

"That's not what most people would think, based on what you just told me. Is there still something you aren't telling me?" Shepard asked.

"There were some things, quite ordinary stuff. I think you can guess," Miranda answered. 

"Tell me."

She sighed. "Well, a couple of times I rubbed your penis against my tits till you came. Often I'd use your hand to fiddle with my pussy. And sometimes I would just get naked and sit on your face, rubbing my clit against your chin or mouth or nose until I came," she recounted.

"You'd sit on my face...? For god's sake." Shepard tried to collect his thoughts. It was disorienting to think that he had had this by all appearances torrid affair with the curvaceous Cerberus officer—without having any awareness or memory of it. This is so fucked up, he thought. She had been having an affair with me—behind my back?

But still... Sketches of Miranda's pale white body, with its gravity-defying contours, bouncing up and down on his own listless body started forming in his head. He couldn't help imagining Miranda's face contorted into an orgasmic expression at the height of passion while his own hard cock was inside her twitching cunt. He had daydreamed about Miranda's ass many times, but now he knew that his cock had actually been, perhaps a number of times, buried between those creamy orbs... It was difficult to let go of that thought.

* * *

Miranda had sat down on the bed. Tears were falling down her face. "Shepard," she said quietly. "I apologize for what I did to you. It was a filthy thing to do. It was unprofessional. I don't know what took over me back then. But you must remember that I cared deeply for you then just as I do now. I never meant to hurt you."

"If you were so much into me, why did you rebuff me when I came on to you that one time?" Shepard asked.

"You were involved with someone else. Several people, in fact. I didn't want to get between all of you," she said.

You don't tolerate competitors, do you, Miranda? I'd have to be all for you, Shepard thought while eyeing his former second-in-command. Even with her reddened face and teary eyes, she looked gorgeous. Her ample boobs stood at attention on her chest, heaving with her breathing and straining the fabric of her outfit. The outfit also hugged her large, round ass tightly as she sat on the bed. He realized that, given her state of mind, there was nothing she would deny him that night if he played his cards right. Tonight, he would fuck the depraved ex-Cerberus ice queen till she couldn't take it anymore, and this time he would feel and remember every single second of it. But before that, he would do something he had yearned to do for almost as long as he had known her. Only he now had a very good reason to do it.

"I feel I should punish you somehow," Shepard said.

"I understand that. I deserve it. It's your call," Miranda said. As she was talking, he took off his belt. She looked at him with puzzlement as he folded the belt. When he lashed it once in the air, her jaw dropped. "You... want to whip me?"

"Yes, I think you need a good walloping," Shepard said as he sat down next to her on the bed.

Miranda looked him in the face and tried to find signs that he was joking. There were none. "Shepard, you're being weird. Stop it. You're not going to hit me with that."

"You're hardly in a position to tell other people they are being weird. You said you deserve a punishment, and I'm giving it to you. After that, we can leave this whole nasty business behind us," he said brandishing the leather belt in his hand.

Miranda did not know what to think. On the one hand, she was deeply relieved that she had finally been able to confess her transgressions to Shepard. She felt that she owed him whatever he asked. But, on the other hand, the fact that he wanted to beat her with a belt seemed absurd. She had not anticipated anything of the sort. Did he really mean to hit her? In what way? Would it be just a few slaps or a real walloping? 

"What do you even... I mean, what would I have to do?" she asked.

"It's very simple. Clothes off and lie across here," he said, patting on his lap.

"Where would you hit me?" she enquired.

"What do you think?" he said, grinning.

"On my butt?"

"Correct."

Miranda tried to think of a way out of the situation, but came up with nothing. She hated the idea of getting her ass spanked—in fact, she had once thrown out a boyfriend who had tried to do that—but what choice did she have? Shepard had clearly made up his mind, and she knew from experience that going against whatever he had decided was difficult. Getting spanked by her former commander would be humiliating, but her confession had already put her at rock bottom in his eyes, so could letting him tan her backside make it at least a bit better?

"After you'd have spanked me, would you forgive me? Would we be even?" she asked.

"Yes, provided that you take your punishment properly. First, I want you to say that you deserve to have your butt spanked very hard," he said.

"Uhh, what?"

"You heard it."

Fuck, I guess I'll just have to take my chances with this, Miranda thought to herself. "Okay, I... I deserve to have my butt spanked... very hard."

"Good girl. You know what to do next," Shepard said with a wide grin on his face.

Without saying a word, she stood up, unzipped her outfit, and started pulling it down as Shepard watched. As her breasts, covered by a sheer white lace bra, popped out, he whistled.

"Stop ogling," she said turning her back on him. "I thought this was a punishment, not a sex thing."

"I'll ogle all I want. It's just fair after what you did. Now, chop chop," he said.

At least I had the good sense to put on some nice underwear today, she thought as she eased her outfit off her curvy hips, revealing her panties. Shepard, who was sitting behind her back, found himself salivating at the sight of her glorious round buns, covered in the thinnest white lace. She quickly took off her high-heeled shoes, pushed the outfit down her legs to the floor, and turned to face Shepard.

He assumed a stern expression while Miranda stood before him in her underwear. Her bra looked like it might give in at any moment due to the pressure of her heaving breasts. "Now, Miss Lawson, would you be so kind as to lie across here?" he said, pointing to his lap. She rolled her eyes but complied, propping her body on one of his thighs, with her upper body on the bed and her feet on the floor. Her left leg was between his legs, and her buttocks were perfectly positioned for Shepard's right hand. 

She felt strange to be almost naked and so close to Shepard. Of course, there had been a time when she had often been completely naked on top of him, with her hands and mouth exploring his body while his swollen cock penetrated the most intimate places of her own body. But that had been different. He hadn't really been there. The tall, hard body of Commander Shepard had been inanimate and will-less—except for the vigorous organ between his legs.

"Let's get these out of the way," Shepard said and pulled Miranda's panties down to her ankles with one swoop. She had anticipated this move and only let out one disapproving grunt as a response. 

Shepard examined the bare nakedness of Miranda's ass. Two beautiful, protruding, pale white orbs separated by a deep crevice. If there's another dimension where all the perfect, Platonic forms are stored, he mused philosophically, a copy of Miranda's ass will be found there as the eternal representation of the concept of "bubble butt." He landed his hand on it, and stroked the smooth, supple flesh for a while.

"I will first spank you with a hand to get you warm. Are you ready?" he asked.

"Uh, yes?" Miranda said.

"Alright." Shepard started raining slaps on her backside with his right hand, one bun at a time. With his left hand he held on to her side, keeping her still. 

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!

"Ow!" she yelped as her pale ass got its first pink markings.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK! SMACK!!

Shepard loved the sight and the feel of the firm, reddening cheeks under his hand. They vibrated from the force of his blows. He was not hitting hard, but he enjoyed Miranda's small cries of pain that followed his harder slaps.

SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK-SMACK-SMACK!!!

"Ow-ow-ow," she whined as Shepard's hand tanned her bubbly behind. 

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACKK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!-SMACK!-SMACK!!

Miranda bit her teeth together and tried to hold still as one blow after another landed on her aching butt. I must withstand this, she thought to herself. Soon he'll bring out the belt, and then it gets worse.

SMACK!! SMACK!!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!! SMACK!!

Shepard stopped to admire the results of his work: Miranda's butt cheeks glowed with redness throughout. He stroked the hot, round buns with a smile of satisfaction on his face. 

"Good girl. You took that very well. We'll move to the belting now. Get onto the bed... Up there, that's it," he said, pushing the bare-assed woman to her position. She lay down on her stomach on the bed, with her legs together, while he took the belt in his hand and stood up beside her.

"Miranda, what I do next will be painful for you," he said while trailing the belt across her ass. "But I demand that you keep the position you are in now until I say you can move. Don't try to turn to your side. Keep your hands to your sides, don't put them on your ass. Keep your legs still. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes," Miranda said, fighting back tears.

"If you resist, I will punish you more. Do you promise to take the punishment like a good girl?" he asked.

"I... I'll try."

"Good. Hold still," he said, placing his left palm on her lower back. He raised the folded belt for the first strike. He started with a series of moderately powerful blows.

WHACK! WHACK!! WHACK! WHACK!! WHACK! WHACK!

"Owww!!" Miranda screamed, but except for reflexively pushing up her butt up after each blow, she managed to keep her position. 

WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!!!!

Shepard brought the belt mercilessly on the brunette's backside, making his blows harder and harder.

Tears were flowing down Miranda's face. She bit her teeth together and clutched to the bedsheets, bracing herself for the next assault on her aching buns.

After inspecting the markings that the belt had left on her ass, Shepard decided to ramp up the pace of his blows.

WHACK!!-WHACK!!-WHACK!-WHACK!!!-WHACK!!-WHACK!!-WHACK!!!-WHACK!!-WHACK!!-WHACK!!

"Yowww!!" Miranda screamed and brought her hands to her ass to protect it.

"No, Miranda. Hands off," he said. "The more you fight back, the longer and harder I will punish you. Well?"

She withdrew her hands.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACK!!! WHACK!! WHACKK!!!

"Yowww! Please stop!" she screamed and tried to turn to her side, but Shepard's strong hand on her lower back returned her on her stomach.

"Come on, Miranda. Your ass is so fat that you can surely take this," he said calmly and lifted his belt for another series of blows, the hardest yet.

WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACKK!! WHACKK!! WHACKK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACK!!! WHACKK!!!

Miranda bolted from the bed, managing to escape Shepard's clutches, with the last blow from his belt landing painfully on her legs. But she couldn't get far. Shepard caught the kicking and bawling woman and threw her back on the bed. 

"You're breaking your promise, Miranda," he said with anger in his voice.

"Please, Shepard! Don't spank my ass anymore. It hurts too much," she begged, crouching on the bed.

He thought for a moment while looking at the distraught woman. She was naked except for her bra, and her red butt made an almost comical contrast to the extreme paleness of the rest of her body. "Very well. I'll give you a choice. First option: I'll give twenty more lashes on your butt."

"No!" she wailed.

"Second option: I'll strike your tits fifteen times and your pussy five times."

Miranda looked at him with teary eyes. "You mean, with the belt?"

"Yes."

"H-how hard would you hit?"

"Not as hard as I hit your butt, but pretty hard," he answered.

"Would this be all over after that?"

"Yes."

"I take the second option," she said.

"Tits and pussy?"

"Yes."

"That's just what you deserve, isn't it?"

She knew the answer he expected. "Yes... I deserve to have my tits and pussy punished."

"I agree. Get on your knees and straighten up... Just like that... Now, take off your bra," he demanded.

Miranda unclasped her bra and let it fall on the bed. Her beautiful breasts bounced into view. They were large, round, and, even though Miranda was in her mid-30s, as perky as any teenage girl's. Shepard admired the view for a while, and then commanded her to put her hands behind her neck. As she complied, he took her breasts in his hands and squeezed them lightly. She didn't protest. He felt her nipples getting slightly harder under his hands. 

He took the belt in his hand and advised Miranda to keep her position.

WHACK!!

The belt had slammed across her tits, leaving a red mark.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

"Oww!" she screamed.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

The belt hit Miranda straight on her nipples, making her scream with pain. But she kept her position.

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK! WHACK!

Miranda wailed.

"Just a couple more, Miranda. You've done good."

WHACK!! WHACK!! WHACK!!

"That's fifteen. Good girl," he said. He put his hand on her punished tits and caressed them for a little while. She was too exhausted mentally to say anything.

Even after all the humiliations she had just gone through, her face got red with embarrassment as Shepard commanded her to her next position. Lying on her back, with her legs up in the air and her hands behind her knees, she was presenting her cunt to Shepard as if on a platter. 

Taking his first close look at Miranda's vulva, he was surprised by its beauty. He put his hand on it, feeling the smooth hairless skin around her slit. She flinched. Her inner lips were completely hidden inside the slit. He pried her open with his fingers, exposing her small, symmetrical lips, and pushed one digit into the fleshy pink hole.

"You can't do that!" Miranda protested at this invasion, bringing her hand to her pussy. Shepard slapped it away.

"Keep your position, or I'll hit you ten more times," he said, accentuating the threat with a hard smack on her ass. Miranda winced and reassumed her position.

Shepard trailed his fingers from Miranda's mound down to her cute little butthole, making her shiver in the process. Henry Lawson, you old pervert, you really thought of everything, Shepard mused to himself.

He took the belt in his hand. "It's almost a shame to spank such a pretty little pussy, but it was your own choice, Miranda. Brace yourself."

WHACK!

"Ow!" Miranda whined.

"That's one," he said. The belt had a left pink stripe across her mound.

WHACK!

The blow hit right on Miranda's clit, making her yelp and jump on the bed.

"Two. Hold your position," he said.

WHACK!

"Ow-ow!" Miranda wailed.

"Three."

WHACK!

"Ungh!" she let out.

"Four. One more," he said and lashed the belt on her pussy for the last time, harder than before.

WHACK!!!

"Yowwww!" Miranda screamed and covered her reddened pussy with her hand.

"Five. You're a good girl, Miranda, despite everything. I think you've learned your lesson now." 

She pulled a duvet over her naked body, hiding her head under it. He could hear her crying.

* * *

Shepard looked at the bawling bundle of a woman on the bed with deep satisfaction. He had certainly beaten all conceit off her. He found a bottle of beer in the fridge, and walked to the window. Sipping his drink and looking down to the streets where humans and aliens strolled and loitered, he waited for Miranda to calm down.

But she seemed unconsolable. Little by little, it melted his heart. He lay on the bed besides her, and drew her head onto his chest.

"It's all right now, Miranda. Everything's all right," he said, stroking her dark hair with his hand. They stayed in that position for a long while. 

She had stopped crying and was now looking at him with a hint of smile on her lips. He looked back and found the glint in her eyes. He didn't hesitate. Before she realized what was happening, he had rolled her onto her back on the bed and climbed on top of her, pinning her naked body under him.

He looked into her blue eyes, with his nose grazing hers. He smiled at her and she smiled back. He pressed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss greedily, opening her mouth. He felt down her body, sliding his hand to her breasts and down her smooth stomach. Moving further down, he got his fingers wet. He unzipped his pants to release his cock. She felt the hardening organ press against her mound. 

"Shepard, we have plenty of time, don't we?" she said. "At least take off that uniform."

"Okay," he said, laughing, and stood up to take off his clothes. Miranda watched him while rearranging the pillows on the bed.

Now naked himself, he got on top of her and pushed her legs wide apart. Guiding his hard cock between her legs, he stopped to rub its tip onto the wet entrance to her pussy. Once or twice he grazed her clit. He liked how she reacted to this, and for a while he continued to rub her slit and clit, soaking the tip of his cock in her juices, teasing her.

"Shepard, please put it in! Please fuck me!" she pleaded eventually. He started to very slowly slide his thick organ in her. He was surprised by her tightness. She closed her eyes. He pushed his cock deeper and started to thrust it back and forth. 

He lay on top of her, close to her body, and gently screwed her wet cunt, her hands wrapped around him. He liked her uninhibited moaning and panting. The walls of her pussy seemed to massage against his cock from every angle.

He lifted up from Miranda's body, and continued thrusting into her on his knees. From this position he could admire the hypnotic wobble of her boobs. She had brought her hand onto her small, swollen clit, rubbing it vigorously.

"Oh god!" Miranda shouted as she started coming. Her pussy contracted around his cock, and her face and chest became flushed. Her face was beautifully contorted, with eyes closed and mouth slightly open, as her orgasm kept on going. With a few thrusts, Shepard brought himself over the edge, flooding Miranda's warm, tight pussy with his seed in a long, drawn-out orgasm.

* * *

"You don't know how much I've missed this, with you," she said, cuddling to his side on the bed.

"Missed what? You've never really had me before."

"You know what I mean."

"I'd like to think I'm better than a limp body laying in a hospital bed."

"Hah, you wouldn't believe how much better you are," she said and reached to kiss his mouth.

As they chatted, she put her hand on his cock, so familiar to her, and slowly rubbed it. Soon it was engorging again.

"Do you want to go again?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Would you like to go here?" she asked and patted one of her butt cheeks. 

"If that's an option, sure," he said.

"It is, for you, Commander," she said.

"Well, in that case, Operative Lawson," he said placing a pillow in the middle of the bed, "You should assume a position here."

"Yes, Commander," she said and took her position. The pillow under her pelvis raised her ass, making her naked buns look even more scrumptious than usual, despite the fresh marks from Shepard's hand and belt on them.

Shepard knelt over Miranda's body, grabbing one bun in each hand. He spread the cheeks and found his puckered target deep between them. "We need some kind of lubrication," he said.

"You could just lick it and maybe use your fingers a bit," she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's been done before," she said.

"I'll be gentle," he said. He kissed each of her well-spanked buns, and pressed his head in the valley between them, reaching his tongue out to the hole. As his tongue touched her small, pink butthole, she involuntarily pushed her ass onto his face. "Stay still, princess," he admonished.

"Sorry, daddy."

He rimmed her hot little hole for several minutes, and then spat on it a few times, sticking his index finger in. Easing the digit through her sphincter, he wiggled it inside for a moment.

"You need some lubrication on your weapon, too, hero," Miranda said. "Come here."

He moved in front of her, and she immediately grabbed his stiff cock, stuffing it in her mouth. She sucked it in as deep as she could, covering it with her saliva. Then she took it out, spat on its base, and licked around the rest of it. "I think we're good to go," she said, giving a wet kiss on the cock's tip.

"You're full of surprises, Miranda," Shepard said, laughing.

He assumed a position on top of Miranda, and took his cock to her butthole. "Here goes, princess," he said and started slowly pushing his thick shaft in. Her sphincter muscle resisted the invasion with all its power, but, little by little, he was able to squeeze the head of the cock in. "How are you doing?"

"Ungh," she replied.

"Just say, and I'll pull it out." He reached under her to grab her boobs and started kneading them. "Miranda," he said calmly to her ear, "Relax and breathe deeply. Let me in you."

The job got easier, and he was able to shove much of his shaft in Miranda's butt. It was getting better for her, too.

"Oh my fucking god," she said. "I love how full I feel."

"It's not yet all in," he said. 

"Shepard, push it all in, and fuck my big bubbly butt! Now!" she demanded.

He rammed it balls-deep in her in one movement, and started slowly moving his cock inside her ass while holding onto her sides.

"Faster!" she demanded.

Shepard increased his speed. Miranda brought her hand on her clit and rubbed it to the pace of his thrusts.

"OH! OH! OH! Fuck my big bubbly butt, Shepard!" she screamed.

Increasing his pace, he kept pulling the cock almost out of her and then immediately rammed it back in, again and again. She pushed her butt against him with every thrust. 

Thrusting in and out of her butt at a fast speed, he grabbed a bunch of her long hair in his hand and pulled it, forcing her to look upwards. "You're mine, Miranda," he grunted.

"Oh god yes!" she screamed.

Once she seemed to be having another one of her orgasms, Shepard felt he should stop stretching her tight little butthole. He came fast, draining his balls deep inside her.

* * *

"Would you sleep here with me tonight?" Miranda asked after he came back from the shower.

"I was thinking of returning to the Normandy and grabbing something to eat. We will lift off at 0700 hours tomorrow, and I wouldn't mind getting some work done tonight," Shepard said.

"Is it so important? Tomorrow, we will be light-years away from each other, and who knows when we'll see again. We could order some food here, too. Would you do this for me? Please?" Miranda pleaded.

The new softness in her manner amused him. "Okay, since you ask so nicely, I'll stay. But there's one condition."

"What is it?"

"You must promise that you won't try to fuck me while I'm asleep," he said, laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him. 

"Well?"

"No promises," she said.

"Excellent. Let's get something to eat."

* * *

"Nighty-night, Miranda," he said.

Miranda, cradling against him in the bed, frowned. "Uh, that's a bit creepy."

Shepard chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't resist." He gave a kiss on the corner of her mouth. "Good night."

"Good night, Shepard," she said.

He drifted to sleep with a smile on his face.

Miranda's internal clock was out of sync with the artificial day-night cycle of the Presidium, so she lay awake in the darkness. Her body ached all over, but it was not entirely unpleasant—it was rather like the soreness after a day's physical labor. She thought about what had happened and watched the sleeping Shepard in the faint light coming from the street lamps outside. She reached out her hand to gently stroke his hair.

"I love you, Shepard," she whispered in the dark.


End file.
